I Missed The Sunset  For a Kiss
by Arielisreal
Summary: Esme tells a story about how she went out one night to look at the sunset...instead she got a surprise kiss from the man of her dreams...and things didn't go exactly as she expected they would!


**I MISSED THE SUNSET FOR A KISS**

Okay so since this is my favorite twilight couple EVER, I decided I needed to write about them. This story is basically Esme remembering the first kiss she had with Carlisle. Please review!

xxxxx

I was in the forest when it happened. I didn't see it coming at all. He was right behind me but I didn't realize. I turned around in surprise and he put a finger against my lips to keep me from shouting.

"It's alright Esme, it's just me." he said in his beautiful voice. I closed my eyes whenever I listened to it. It was so lovely, like a song almost.

"I didn't mean to startle you." he whispered. I felt a fluttering inside my heart when he looked deeply into my eyes. I didn't know what to say.

"It-its' okay." I sounded like a fool but around Carlisle nothing could make me feel embarrassed. He was so kind that I never felt that way. I never felt like I could be worth anything less in his eyes.

It was odd, I remember feeling so warm when he stared at me in that moment. I was a cold, icy skinned vampire now, but when Carlisle was near me I could feel the heat coming from him. I think it must have been his love for me, but I didn't know that then.

"It's a lovely night isn't it?" he said.

I agreed, wanting to say something to make him sure I wasn't asleep. But all I could do was nod.

"You're much too quiet Esme." Carlisle said to me. My lips were sealed shut and I couldn't seem to open them. I was so afraid that something dumb would come out and I would make a fool of myself in front of him.

But then I looked back into his glowing golden eyes and I realized that nothing I said to Carlisle would ever sound worthless to his ears. He would always respect me and care for me even when I made mistakes.

"Please turn around." he said. I got very nervous then.

But I knew I had to turn because he asked me to. I couldn't deny him anything.

So we stared into each other's eyes for a long long time. I don't remember how long but I do remember that it had been sunset when he found me in the woods but the sun had fully set whenever he touched my face gently with his fingers.

It was as if he was feeling me for the first time, even though I knew he had to have touched my face a few times before. I had been his patient once after all.

"You missed the sunset." he whispered.

I saw a tint of romance fill his eyes and I couldn't believe it. Had Carlisle Cullen just showed me his true feelings?

For the first time I finally spoke to him. "I don't care." Then I said something I still can't believe I had the nerve to say to him. "I have a much better view in this direction."

His eyes widened. He realized that I was staring at ... his face.

That was when we both knew. It was the first time I felt like I was able to be the woman I'd been made to be. It was the first time I felt loved completely for who I was on the inside and not just on the outside.

I knew Carlisle loved me then, and that was what gave me the strength and confidence to finally do it.

I kissed him. Full on the lips.

I had shocked myself by being the one to give _him _the kiss and not the other way around. When he found me that night, it seemed like it would be him who would kiss me first.

He caught on to the oddity when I at last stopped kissing him. "You're full of surprises Esme." He smiled for me and I truly believed that my heart had wings and could fly.

"The first of many you'll soon find out about me I think." I said shyly.

He kissed me again before I could look away. I was in shock that this was happening. Never in my wildest dreams did I think this moment would ever come. It was unexpected but wonderful. I never wanted that night to end.

I forever remember that night as the night of my first kiss with the man of my dreams. It is the most special night of my life and I hold it dear to my heart forever.


End file.
